This disclosure is directed to an implement, for instance, a box landscape scraper. More in particular, the disclosure is directed to a scraper that has one actuator for setting the blade height of the implement and another actuator for controlling the tilt of the implement. The tilt actuator has a first end operatively coupled to a first shaft and a second end operatively coupled to a second shaft. As the tilt actuator moves between expanded and contracted positions, the first and second shafts rotate in opposite directions thereby creating a desired level of tilt of the scraper. The height actuator may independently adjust the height of the blade without changing the amount of tilt. The tilt actuator may independently adjust the amount of tilt of the blade without changing the blade height.